O Carvalho e o Olmo
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Explicou que amava, mesmo sem entender como. E que Olmo só deveria estar junto do Carvalho. Draco


**O Carvalho e o Olmo**

* * *

E para dar sentido ao Universo, necessitava-se mais que elfos bons e maus, e então os deuses pensaram que Midgard exigia a presença do homem e da mulher. Odin então percebeu estar próximo de duas árvores e concebeu que delas criaria o que faltava ao Universo.

E Odin deu-lhes alma.

Hoenir, o movimento e os sentidos.

Lodur abençoou-os com o sangue e a vida.

O primeiro homem e a primeira mulher estavam vivos e eram livres. Podiam pensar e amar, receberam o dom da linguagem, capacidade de esperança e força do trabalho para criarem a nova raça que governaria Midgard.

No momento em que abriu os olhos, não compreendia nada que havia ao seu redor, todas as cores e nem mesmo sabia que eram cores, todos os aromas e sequer sabia como conseguia senti-los e todas aquelas sensações sem nome, e flores, e céu e pássaros e ele era o que faltava. E tantos sons e aquelas árvores, ele fora carvalho. Então Odin, ó grande Odin e seus irmãos grandiosos, esculpiram-no e deram-lhe vida. E então, pôde sentir o vento balançar seus cabelos, como balançou a copa quando era árvore.

E pensou em tantas coisas e não queria pensar em nada, e sentiu tudo e não desejava deixar de sentir.

Percebeu que podia se movimentar, suas pernas não estavam presas ao chão, notou que não estava sozinho e com seus olhos novos encarou algo tão parecido consigo e mesmo assim diferente.

Era o olmo que estava ao seu lado quando era carvalho. E agora tinha a forma dos deuses, exatamente como ele. Cabelos vermelhos e tão branca quanto seiva. Percebeu que ela estava ali para ser sua, mas os olhos cor de terra estavam presos em Harry, filho de Odin.

E o que fora carvalho sofreu. E não quis mais viver, e não quis mais estar próximo à ela, ao Olmo que lhe partia o coração. E tinha sentimentos inesperados de fúria e gostaria de ferir Harry, mas como ferir o filho de Odin, que considerava seu próprio pai?

E ela parecia cada vez mais infeliz, enquanto Harry havia descido ao reino de Hel para resgatar seu irmão morto. E de modo algum ele parecia perceber os olhos dela sobre si. E isso a feria e feri-la acabava por feri-lo.

Seria natural que ela fosse sua, seria natural que ela se postasse ao seu lado para que criassem a raça que dominaria Midgard, mas não poderia se afastar de Harry.

E um dia, ele que fora carvalho, não se importou e aproximou-se.

Quando percebeu podia se mover e seus olhos agora captavam todas as formas e podia virar e andar e correr, seus cabelos vermelhos eram sacudidos pelo vento e ela gostava de admirar a própria pele branca. E agradeceu a Odin e seus irmãos e ficou feliz. E experimentou as frutas e a água e tinham gosto doce. E seus dedos se curvavam ante sua vontade e não mais de acordo com o vento.

E os campos pareciam pequenos para que pudesse correr e mesmo assim corria por todos os lados, passava longas horas mergulhada no rio, trocando as sensações do corpo e as formas que sabia serem femininas como as deusas. Encarou e tocou cada animal e planta que houvesse por ali.

E ela que era Olmo enxergou Harry e Harry continuou vendo apenas seu caminho e não a viu, nunca a viu. E ela era que era Olmo sofreu e chorou e derramou suas lágrimas puras e queria que ele a visse, queria que ele sorrisse e estendesse a mão.

Harry nunca o fez e mesmo assim ela observava.

O que era Carvalho aproximou-se e estendeu os dedos para que ela segurasse sua mão, explicou todas as coisas que sentia, explicou todos os momentos de tristeza. Explicou que amava, mesmo sem entender como. E que Olmo só deveria estar junto do Carvalho.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e ambos sentiram um calor que era desconhecido, mesmo com toda a luz do sol, mesmo com os dias quentes.

E ficaram assim, e criaram toda a raça nova e não deixaram de maravilhar-se com suas diferenças, mas sempre lembravam que eram iguais.

Carvalho e Olmo, os primeiros humanos, homem e mulher. Draco e Ginevra.

* * *

**NA. **Fanfic baseada na lenda nórdica da criação do primeiro homem e da primeira mulher, Ask e Embla. O filho de Odin se chama Hermod.

Fic escrita para o Projeto Across The Universe da Sessão DG do Fórum 6v

**R E W I E W S ! !**


End file.
